A different game
by Qassy
Summary: What if Eurus forced John and Mycroft to play a crueler game? Whump!Sherlock


Hi everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review and excuse my mistakes, English is not my first language. Enjoy!

* * *

They entered the next room. Sherlock was still shaken from the lie (was it a lie?) he was forced to say to Molly.

The room was empty, only his sister's was watching them from the large TV that was on the opposite wall. It was obvious that she was enjoying this. The vivisection as Sherlock nicely put it.

The only items inside were iron shackles, hanging on long chains from holes high on the sidewalls. This did not look well…

\- Sherlock, put down the gun, and take off your jacket and shirt! – came the strict command from his sister.

The three men looked at each other, unsure what to do. They knew nothing good would happen if he did not obey but they also had an inkling that obeying would not spare them any pain. Anyway, Sherlock put the gun on the floor and slowly started to take off his jacket.

\- What do you plan this time, _sister_? – he asked, the anger not as hidden in his voice as he intended.

She looked intensely at him. Cruelty, amusement and curiosity were evident in her eyes.

\- Do what I said! – They stared at each other for a long moment. Sherlock new that she had the upper hand now so if he did not obey, she would hurt them again. He wanted to avoid that as long as possible, and especially, he wanted to protect John. Even though he considered him his brother, he did not want the worst side of the Holmes family affect him. Maybe it was too late for that.

So he unbuttoned his shirt, careful not to show any emotion. He took a glance at the shackles and almost new the next command, even before her sister said it into the microphone:

\- Shackle yourself to the wall – she said simply, her voice lacking all emotion, still evident from her eyes that she was eager to see the scene unfolding before her.

\- But this is insane! – Mycroft stepped closer, raising his voice and turning all eyes to himself. – Eurus, what is this game? – no answer came.

John watched silently, but his posture was the posture of a soldier ready for battle. Sherlock, having no choice, walked first to one of the shackles and locked it on his wrist. Then he walked to the opposite wall. He could not reach the other shackle and looked questioningly at her sister.

\- John, help him! – John looked a Sherlock. He looked just as worried and lost when Magnussen started to flick his face, but still nodded to him.

He got the shackle and put Sherlock's free wrist in it. Thus, the detective was facing the screen, arms slightly outstretched to the side with no shirt. For a moment, a dimly lit room and a Serbian accent surfaced his memories but he quickly pushed it back. No need for distractions now.

Just as he suspected, Eurus pushed a button outside of the screen and the chains started to go back to the wall, forcing his arms up, but not stretching them too much.

\- The task is simple. You will find two whips in the corner behind Mycroft, one for each of you – she looked at John and Mycroft. - Whip him until I say you can stop.

All three stared at the screen.

\- What? – it was John who first found his voice. – I will never lay a hand on Sherlock!

That moment the little girl's voice was heard from the speakers. She was still on the plane.

\- Please help me! You said you would help me then went away!

Sherlock took charge immediately

\- You are right, but we are here now! Try to calm down and tell me what you see! Is everyone still asleep?

\- Yes, I told you already! No one is here!

\- Then try to go to the front of the plane and find a radio!

\- But what… - she was cut off by Eurus.

\- Interesting! You would rather let a girl and several others die than to cause a bit of pain to your best friend? – Eurus said to John. – Hurry up, and I will let you talk to her!

Sherlock let out the air he did not know he was holding and hung his head slightly.

\- It's all right, John. – he said softly just like when he was arrested by Lestrade so many years ago.

John looked at Mycroft. For a moment, the elder brother was contemplating what he had just heard but then he silently turned, bent down, picked up the whips and handed one to John.

Then they turned toward the detective's back and John for the first time saw that Sherlock already had some pale scars on his back. Some probably from a whip. He felt sick.

Mycroft was not much keen on the idea of having to hurt his brother either, but he understood they had no choice and just wanted to get it over with and try to help the girl on the plane. Also, for the sake of John, he decided to strike first. He did so, but with as little energy as possible. Sherlock definitely felt the whip licking his back but not even a grunt was heard from him.

\- Harder! – unfortunately Eurus saw the trick, too, probably becasue she could see Sherlock's back on the screens of other cameras placed in different corners of the room.

It was John's turn and he did not give the strike much energy either. Eurus suddenly became furious and hit the button which shortened the chains. Sherlock's arms were already slightly stretched but this time they were yanked even further up and away. He felt the pull in his shoulders and all his body. He had to stand on his toes and breathing quickly became difficult, too.

Mycroft and John got the hint – it would not do any good to anyone, especially Sherlock if they did not do exactly as Eurus wanted. So they stroke with more energy (but still not full, of course) and hoped that would be enough for now. After the first few strikes, Sherlock could not hold back the grunts anymore. The whips drew blood when they repeatedly touched the same part of the skin, so they tried to vary the spots as much as possible. As a result, Sherlock was struck several times on his sides and even his chest and abdomen when the whips hugged from the side. His grunts became louder, his breathing heavier.

This went on and on, seemingly forever. After a while, they did not find any untouched bare skin so inevitably Sherlock started to bleed. Eurus watched, enjoying the pain Sherlock had to suffer. She thought it was justified revenge for all the pain her brothers and family had caused her.

After an eternity, Eurus finally stopped them. All there men were out of breath, Sherlock because of trying to hold back the cries and the other two because of the exertion. Then they felt a little prick on the side of the neck and they knew no more.


End file.
